The Case of the Indominus
by CXMP 13
Summary: No case to solve equals to Bored Sherlock being annoying as heck. That's exactly what's happening. So, John decides they take a vacation to the famous Jurassic World. But when the newset asset breaks out of containment, this will be one heck of an adventure for Sherlock and John. (So yeah, crappy summary.) (First story on this website)


**Author's Note: Most of you will probably not read this but to those who are, Hi! I'm new to this website so this is also my very first story so please bear with me. Constructive criticism is welcome but not hate. As they say, if you have nothing nice to say keep it to yourself.**

 **I PERSONALLY DON'T LIKE SWEARING SO ALL SWEARS THOUGHOUT THIS STORY WILL BE CENSORED SO SORRY IF THAT ANNOYS YOU A BIT. ️**

Chapter 1

Bang! Sherlock was sitting in his chair and shooting the wall with a gun. He sighed and shot the wall again a couple of times. "What the _h*ll_ are you doing?!" His flatmate John shouted as he was running up the stairs to their living room.

"Bored." Sherlock muttered.

"What?"

"Bored!" Sherlock shouted as he stood up and shot the wall again with the gun. "Bored! Bored! Bored!" He said between gunshots. John took the gun from Sherlock's hand. "That's it." He then grabbed his laptop and sat down in his chair. "You need a vacation Sherlock." He turned on the Google search engine.

John and Sherlock haven't had any cases for over a month and it is certainly driving the detective mad of boredom.

Sherlock flopped down on the couch and steepled his fingers under his chin. "I don't need a vacation, John. I NEED A CASE!" he shouted.

"I think I know a place that wouldn't bore you to death. And honestly, I've also been wanting to go here myself." John said as he typed in his laptop.

Sherlock scoffed. "And what place might that be?" John smirked a little as the results were loading. "Jurassic World."

"Jurassic World?" Sherlock sat up suddenly looking a bit interested. _A bit_. "Yeah, Jurassic World." John said as he looked up from his laptop to Sherlock who's walking over to his chair. "Don't tell me you've never heard of it." John said sounding a bit surprised but then again, his flatmate doesn't even know that the Earth goes around the Sun. "Of course I have." Sherlock replied sounding a bit offended.

"The theme park of dinosaurs." John said as he clicked on the Jurassic World website to purchase tickets. Sherlock looked at the screen of John's laptop before going back to the couch and layed there with his knees up to his chest and his back facing John.

 _A few days later..._

Sherlock and John have arrived at the dock of Costa Rica from the airport and are lining up with the huge crowd of people going into the white ferry boat. All the while, Sherlock was complaining about how boring it is and the large crowd of people that are compressed together. "Calm down Sherlock we'll be on the boat soon." John said getting fed up with Sherlock's complaints.

"The boat will still be crowded with these annoying tourists who seem to not want to be free of movement." Sherlock said exasperated. "Well at least we'll get some fresh sea air while we're on it." John answered back.

They were finally on the boat and setting sail toward Isla Nublar. For the entire trip, Sherlock was sitting down on a chair deducing all the people he can see while John decided to walk around the ship to take some pictures or just enjoy the sea air.

Sherlock once caught sight of a young 12-year old boy with blonde curly hair with blue eyes staring at him in awe and excitement. Sherlock quickly deduced that he is a fan of him, with parents who are divorced or planning to and is staying in the island for the weekend only. Then an 18-year old boy with black hair who Sherlock assumed was the younger boy's older brother called out "Gray!" And they both disappeared in the crowd.

The ferry boat finally docked at the island and Sherlock and John are once again joining the large crowd off the boat. After a while, the crowd finally dispersed with people going to different entrances to the park. Sherlock inwardly sighed in relief being able to move again.

They both got on the monorail where the train's walls and floors were made of clear glass. Sherlock looked out the window to the jungle scenery with a bored expression as the train made its way into the park. John on the other hand was looking quite excited as he too looked at the jungle scenery outside. "Sherlock." John nudged Sherlock's shoulder and pointed at the large wooden gates with the name 'Jurassic World' in large blue letters on top of it.

Sherlock for the first time in over a month felt a tingle excitement as the gates open and a male voice said "Welcome to Jurassic World."


End file.
